A New Ally
by Fiona-Full-Demon
Summary: IrvineMoonbay RavenOC and, of course, VanFiona pairings. Basically, Raven's good now cuz he hates Ryss and wants to get back at her. A new enemy is approaching. But so is a new ally. How will this affect the outcome of the upcoming battle?
1. The Dream

A New Enemy  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Fiona: Hi all! I'm a huge fan of Van/Fiona pairings and I currently have one Rurouni Kenshin fic, "Confessions", and one Inuyasha fic, "The Date", posted on this website. Don't forget to review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah Yeah I don't own zoids. But you don't have to rub it in....  
  
Chapter One: The Dream  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!" Fiona screamed. She sat up. "It was only a dream..." she said sleepily. "Fiona?!?!?! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Van said, running into the room. "Oh...nothing's wrong...it's just....I had a horrible nightmare....." she said. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "In my dream, you fought someone, I think it was Raven, in the genobreaker. You were winning, until this weird shadow bird thing came up behind you and fired what looked like a charged particle gun at you. Then you...y-you died. It felt so real," Fiona said shakily. "It's ok now. I'm not dead, and I certainly don't plan on dying anytime soon. Plus, Raven's on our side now, remember? After Ryss dumped him, he joined us just top get back at her. And he hates Hiltz anyways," Van said. "Yeah, I guess you're right..It's just...I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," Fiona said. "Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to me," Van said. "What's going on? Did I hear Miss Fiona scream?" said Thomas, who had just walked in the door. "I'm ok Thomas. I just had a nightmare. But thank you for your concern," Fiona said sweetly. Thomas blushed and said "Anything for you, Miss Fiona. Well, if you're sire you're ok, I'm going to to fix some breakfast. Oh yeah, and while I'm thinking of it, don't try to wake either Moonbay or Irvine up. And don't freak out when you don't find Moonbay in her room. She's asleep in Irvine's room, along with Irvine himself," Thomas said. He then turned and walked out the door towards the kitchen. "HAHAHA!!! Moonbay and Irvine!! This is gonna be good! I can't wait to see what they look like when they wake up! I gotta go see this," Van said. "Coming Fiona?" he added. "Sure," she said. She then followed him down to the kitchen.  
  
Fiona: Irvine and Moonbay sleepin together! Lol! Don't worry, it's not going to be a lemon. The next chappie is going to be hilarious. I just need to type it up, and that shouldn't take long. Don't forget to review, because reviews make me type faster! lol bye for now! 


	2. I Swear We Didn't Do Anything!

A New Ally  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Fiona: Hi all! This chapter is hilarious! Remember to review when you're done reading!   
  
Van: (Snickers) Irvine and Moonbay...man this IS going to be good! I can't wait!  
  
Zeke: Rwor rar! (Translation: Me neither!)  
  
Fiona: Alright you two, hush so I can write this story.   
  
Zeke and Van: Yes Ma'am! (well in Zeke's case he said rworr rror rar but that means the same thing)  
  
Disclaimer: (whispers)I don't own zoids! (normal voice) There! I said it!   
  
Chapter Two: "I Swear We Didn't Do Anything!!!"  
  
"Mmmmm....Something smells good....Morning everybody!" Moonbay said happily. Van suddenly burst out in laughter. "What's so funny Van?" Moonbay asked innocently. "You..haha...and...ahahaha...Irvine...ahahahaha!!!" Van said in between laughs. "...WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING! STOP LAUGHING VAN!!" Moonbay yelled.   
  
"Hey..What's all the yellin for Moonbay? Can't a guy get a decent night's sleep around here?" Irvine, who had just walked in, said sleepily. This only proceeded to make Van laugh even harder. He was rolling on the kitchen floor, laughing, Moonbay whispered to Irvine, telling him of Van's accusations. His eyes widened as she told him. "VAN YOU LITTLE PERV! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!" Irvine shouted. "Breakfast is ready...oh good morning Moonbay, Irvine," Thomas said. He was wearing a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' in big red letters. Van's laughing fit paused as he looked up at Thomas from his spot on the floor where he was rolling and laughing at, and, upon seeing his apron, laughed even harder than before. Thomas ignored him and served everyone pancakes. Van smelled the food and instantly stopped laughting and lept for his seat, next to Fiona. He shoved pancake after pancake into his mouth hungrily. He had 4 whole servings before he was satisfied.  
  
All of a sudden, the alarm went off. They all instantly raced to the control room to see what it was that was attacking the base. When they got there, they found Raven (A/N: Remember that Raven's on their side now!) and KArl Shubaltz waiting for them.   
  
"Ryss..." Raven said. "Ryss did this..."  
  
They all looked up at the monitor to see Ryss and her Genosaurer destroying a nearby village. Suddenly, and unidentified zoid jumped out in front of the Genosaurer. "You won't kill any more people!" A female voice said over the com link.  
  
Fiona: Hey! How'd you like that chapter? Don't worry, I'm gonna put LOTS of Van/Fiona romance in later chapters. Bye for now! Don't forget to review! 


	3. The Mysterious Zoid

A New Ally  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Fiona: Hey! I bet you guys are wondering who that girl is that challenged Ryss!  
  
Disclaimer: Hm. Lemme check. Nope. Don't own it. Don't sue meh.  
  
Chapter Three: The Mysterious Zoid  
  
"Who's that? Whoever it is, they're good," Van said, staring at the monitor. "To be frank Van, I have no clue," Karl said. They watched the fight via the control room's monitor. Ryss and her Genobreaker suddenly ran away, because she realised that she was in no condition to fight.   
  
"AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK BITCH!" a feminine voice yelled from the cockpit of the unknown zoid. "Attention Guardian Force: Requesting permission to enter your base for maintnence," a girl said over the com link. "Permission granted, come on in," Karl said. "Thank you," she said. Karl ordered the nearest soldiers to open the gates so she could enter immediately.  
  
When they got down into the hangar, they saw a girl jump out of the cockpit of the unknown zoid. She had long, purple hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Hi," she said, walking over to them. "I'm Aya, and if you're wondering, I don't have the slightest clue what kind of zoid my zoid is. I found it in some ancient ruins near my village, along with my organoid, Kenya," she said, motioning to her purple organoid.  
  
"Why did you attack Ryss like that?" Raven asked out of curiousity.   
  
"Ryss killed my family and friends long ago, and so I vowed my revenge on her. Ever since then, I have been running into her all over the place and kicking her butt too, so now she's kinda scared of me," she answered.  
  
"Well, anyways, you've told us your name, so we might as well tell you ours. My name's Van Flyhight, and this is my organiod Zeke. I'm the pilot of the Blade Liger, and am currently a member of the Guardian Force."  
  
"My name is Fiona Alisi Lynette, and I'm one of the sole survivors of an ancient race called the ancient zoidians. I am also currently a member of the Guardian Force."  
  
(Cue Moonbay's transporter song)  
  
"My name's Moonbay, pilot of the Gustav, and a transporter of the wasteland!"  
  
(Irvine smashes the boom box that was playing Moonbay's Transporter song)  
  
"My name's Irvine, and I'm a pilot of the Lightning Saix."  
  
"My name is Thomas Richard Shubaltz. I pilot the Dibison with my A.I. Beak. It's like a man-made organoid. I am also a member of the Guardian Force."  
  
"Tch, my name's Raven, my organoid's name is Shadow, and I pilot the Genobreaker. Let me assure you, I'm much stronger than all of these freaks you see here before you."  
  
"Karl Shubaltz here. I pilot the Iron Kong Mark Two and am also a member of the Guardian Force."  
  
After introductions were done, they gave Aya the grand tour of the base.  
  
Fiona: So? Whaddaya think? Pretty cool huh? Plz review! I'll have the next chapters up tommorrow I promise! 


	4. The Berserker

A New Ally  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Fiona: Hey! This story is sooo long! I didn't think it would be more than 3 chapters! But here we are! Chapter 4! Don't forget to review! Oh yeah and this is the chapter with a whole bunch of Van/Fiona romance in it.  
  
Disclaimer: You get the idea. I don't own 'em.   
  
Chapter Four: The Berserker  
  
"What's his story?" Aya asked Moonbay, pointing to Raven. He was leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed.  
  
"Who? Raven? He used to try and destroy us, especially Van, constantly. I'm not quite sure exactly why he decided to join up with us, but I think it has something to do with Ryss. He positively hates her," she answered in a low voice.   
  
"Oh."  
  
Aya walked down to the hangar to check up on her zoid and see if it needed any maintenance. Her zoid looked like the Berserk Fury, but it was a pinkish color. "Hmm...I need a name for you...how about Berserker since you go berserk every time someone other than me tries to pilot you. Whaddya think of that Berserker?" Aya said. The Berserker rumbled happily. "Yeah, I like it too," she said.  
  
*******  
  
"Fiona? Can I come in?" Van asked, knocking on the door to Fiona's room.   
  
"Come on in Van," she said. He opened the door and walked in. She was out on the balcony connecting to her room. He walked outside and joined her.   
  
"Fiona, I need to tell you something."  
  
"What is it Van? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong...It's just...there's something I've been wanting to tell you....I..I love you Fiona...with all of my heart," he said.  
  
"Oh Van..I love you too!" She wound her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately.  
  
****  
  
Fiona: sorry it took me so long! Damn spanish teacher took up my notebook w/ all of my new chappies in it so I had to wait about a week be4 I could get it back...so anyways don't forget to review! And thanks to all of you that reviewed. This includes She Wolf Demon, Taltos, HieiandTouyaLover, cyberdemon, and Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome. Oh by the way, if you're looking for a good Van/Fiona romance fic, look up Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome's fics. They're really good. 


	5. Guess Who's Back

A New Ally  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Fiona: Hi all! Hope you like the story so far. I've put a lot of work into it. Sorry it took me so long, my stupid spanish teacher took up my notebook that I was writing this in during her class and I didn't get it back for a long time. Well, here's the long awaited chapter five! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You get the idea. I don't own 'em.  
  
Chapter Five: Guess Who's Back  
  
"What's happening?" Irvine yelled over the noise of the alarm.  
  
"Ryss is back!" Thomas yelled back. Suddenly, the alarm stopped and Karl Shubaltz came on the intercom saying "All available zoid pilots, mobilize your zoids. I repeat, mobilize your zoids!" Irvine and Thomas raced down to the hangar to find Van and the others already in their zoids. "She's mine..." Raven said, half growling. Zeke immediately fused with the blade liger. The zoids ran out toward where Ryss and her Genobreaker were attacking.  
  
"Take this Ryss!" Raven said, getting ready to fire a charged particle blast at Ryss. "No, Raven! Don't fire! You'll destroy me too!" Aya, who was being held in the clutches of the Genosaurer, screamed. "She's right, Raven. If you fire, you'll hit her too," Ryss said. Suddenly, Shadow flew at the Genosaurer. He snatched Aya from the Genosaurer, giving Raven a clear shot at the Genosaurer. "Looks like you just lost your hostage Ryss!" Raven said, firing the full power of the charged particle gun at Ryss.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you so much for saving me shadow!" Aya said, hugging Shadow. Kenya, who had been imprisoned in an electrical net by Ryss when Aya had been in trouble, nuzzled Aya with her nose. "Hey Raven...Thanks for saving me," Aya said.   
  
"Hn..Whatever," he said as he walked off.  
  
"What's his problem?" Aya asked Shadow, who shrugged his shoulders. He trotted after his master, hoping to catch up.  
  
****  
  
Fiona: I'm gonna change the pairings from Thomas/oc to Raven/oc... But remember to review! 


	6. Yet Another Battle

A New Ally  
  
By: Fiona-Full-Demon  
  
Fiona: Man...6 Chapters...That's a lot of writing...Well anyways here's chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? *sigh* alright. I don't own zoids, and I don't own any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Six: Yet Another Battle  
  
"Yes, I know Emerald. I'm anxious too. But we have to wait until everything is in place. And that will be soon. Very soon," Deryck said to his green organoid, Emerald. He was sitting in the cockpit of a strange black bird looking zoid. Deryck was on his way to the base where Van and everyone else were currently staying at. His goal was to destroy them, along with the Guardian Force. He had a standing grudge against Van for killing his father, Hiltz. His mother had been a villager from Hiltz' hometown. But now he is going to avenge his father's death by carrying on his legacy.  
  
****  
  
"Is it just me or is that stupid alarm ringing constantly these days?" Irvine yelled.  
  
"We might as well mobilize," Thomas said. They covered their ears and ran to the hangar to get into their zoids.  
  
  
  
Once outside, they saw what was attacking the base. It was the Death Pheonix, piloted by Deryck and his organoid Emerald.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Irvine said. "Your guess is as good as mine, Irvine," Thomas said. "Whatever it is, it's goin down!" Van said. The Blade Liger charged at the Death Pheonix, deploying its blades. The Death Pheonix simply flew into the air, dodging Van's charge. "How are we supposed to beat that?" Irvine said via the com link. "You won't be able to beat me using those old tricks!" Deryck said.   
  
"Wanna bet?" Van asked angrily.  
  
"Hey! Who are you anyway? Why are you attacking us?" Thomas asked.   
  
"Simple. The Guardian Force killed my father, so I have come to kill you," he replied.   
  
"I thought he looked familiar! His dad is Hiltz!" Raven said.  
  
"Uh-oh...Raven's gonna lose his temper!" Aya said. She was a little too late though, because Raven had already lost his temper. He charged the Death Pheonix.   
  
"Raven!! What are you doing?!?!" Aya asked.  
  
"Duh, I'm going to destroy this monster the only way I can: by giving my life! I should've done this long ago!" Raven answered.  
  
"Kenya! Please! Save Raven and Shadow!" Aya yelled to her organoid. Suddenly, there was a giant explosion. The Berserker put up a giant shield, protecting everyone.   
  
"Kenya! Kenya! Where are you?" Aya asked frantically, jumping from the cockpit to sift through the wreckage. She found Kenya laying next to a badly injured Raven and Shadow.  
  
*****  
  
Fiona: There it is! Chapter 6! Chapter 7 should be up soon! Remember to review! 


End file.
